wwttfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Bramley
Thomas William Bramley is an English professional tennis player, baseball superstar, owner of the largest cockfighting ring in East Anglia and credit with changing the face of professional Table Tennis. Bramley learnt his craft working nights at Yang Xian a local Chinese restaurant in his home town. His mentor, head chef and employer Li Furong recognised his outstanding ability immediately and soon began taking time from his restaurant duties to play table tennis in the store room. The restaurant subsequently closed down. He is widely regarded as one of the finest TT players in history and has been nicknamed "The King of the table" amongst others. His evolution into an all-table threat has established him as one of the best ever all-rounders in table tennis, with many considering Bramley to be one of the greatest players of all time. "..I've decided Tom Bramley is a man. Tom Bramley is an athlete. Tom Bramley is a lover. But the most he is, I mean the thing that Tom Bramley is most, is a goddamn champion..." - In a recent interview for WWTT TV Equipment/playing style Bramley is a DHS sponsored athlete. He uses a DHS X4002 blade, a Butterfly Tenergy 64 (red) on his backhand, and DHS Hurricane 3 National blue sponge rubber (black) on his forehand . Although there is a DHS blade named after him, The Beard, and a series of Zhang Jike blades, he is still using the DHS X4002 as of August 2014. Bramley is a two-winged shakehand attacker with a style founded on heavy topspin groundstrokes, consistency, speedy footwork and tenacious court coverage, thus making him an aggressive counterpuncher. Using a combination of quick topspin drive attacks, counters, and serious back hand chops. He is primarily a spin orientated player, using the softer yellow sponge for maximum grip and drive. He uses a forehand favoured grip. Among all the English National team players, he is known for having the best spin and offensive loop technique, often using it in the forehand corner, especially when returning heavy under-spin serves and pushes. His backhand on-the-table chops is widely regarded as one of the best in the world. One of Bramley's most valuable asset is his mental toughness. His ability to win big points in major competitions under pressure, has amazed audiences and fellow players alike. Notable Matches An 11-1 victory over Tom Anderson a match on March 26th 2015. Anderson's biggest defeat to date. A comprehensive 11-3 victory over Chris Martin when he was at his peak. In the 2015 French Open semi-final against Tom Anderson, 4-0 straight set victory Baseball Career As a nineteen year-old rookie for the Atlanta Braves, Tom Bramley was brought in to close out Game 7 of the 2006 World Series against the Baltimore Orioles. On a full count with the bases loaded, he struck out Friarson on a fastball to win the game (and get the save), where he coined his famous catchphrase — “You’re f*cking out!” With his overnight fame and success Bramley “was handed the keys to the kingdom” — popularity, millions of dollars, and endorsement deals. Due to his huge ego, outrageous popularity, and politically incorrect comments to the media, it eventually led to his downfall, which had to do with many vices; alcohol, prostitution, cocaine and steroid abuse, as well as ever brasher and ruder statements to the press. This eventually led to a complete black out by his sponsors and to him being eventually pushed out of the sport. Out of money, with nowhere else to turn, he returned home to continue work at the now rebranded 'Golden Palace' restaurant, with his original Table Tennis mentor.